Through The Iris
by trsofnaruto
Summary: Akiko is the daughter of Obito and Rin Uchiha. Moving to the Lightning Country when hearing of the Massacre that was to come, after Obito disappearance Akiko life changed from what it once was. SasukeXAkiko FF.. See a more detailed summary inside..


Alright guys.. I was inspired to make another story... This one will be shorter than my last for sure... but chapter wise i can't tell you the length... And don't worry i am not abandoning the other fic.. I am actually waiting for my editor to edit chapter 22 right now.

Its a SasukeXOC FF and a possible NarutoXSakura one also. Its going to be a sad story (hopefully) and i will warn you now there will be violence/abuse and Sexual/Rape actions later on.. But not in this chapter, i will warn when there is. Also this will contain information of the Manga till up to date, so SPOLER warning is being instated now.

So here is a **Summary**:

Akiko is the daughter of Rin and Obito Uchiha. Her parents and her ran away from Konoha when the information was leaked that every Uchiha were to be terminated. Moving into the Lightning Country and they created alias and resumed to live their lives as normal as possible. A faithful day came when Obito disapearance changed everything in Akiko and Rin lives. Lonely and heartbroken Rin could no longer wait for her husband return and found comfort in the arms of a stranger. After a few month of actually dating they decide to make it official and marry, now giving Akiko a new father figure. Entering in a world of non stop abuse Akiko was finally forced to kill the one person that could still save her from this new man, her mother. With out her mother around any more, she is left alone with the sick sadictive man and has become his personal puppet, and a way to earn money. After two years of being alone with him, she had lost her voice from all the constant screaming and crying of pain she would endure every night, she had lost her past self along the way, now becoming cold and distant to the world. The day came when her 'father' saw no more use of her and decided to end her life there. Akiko would not let her self die so she escaped his grasp not with out major injuries. She kept running until her legs gave in, her wounds finally beaten her down as she collapsed on the ice cold snow from out side the village. She would have died then and there if it wasn't for a raven haired boy, a hyperactive blonde, pink haired konoichi, and a lazy white haired shinobi that so happened to be around the area found her an inch from death. Now reunited with her lost long friend she realized that they had both changed for the worst... Will they ever find the comfort the long dearly in each others arms... or will this lead to disaster due to the way they have become with the addition of when her 'father' comes looking for her, not only that, also having to deal with Uchiha Madara as well.

I hope you all enjoy this story... Here is Chapter one... Please Review They make my day :P

Also I got the title of this Fic from a song called Through The Iris by 10 Years.. You canlook up the lyrics with this .

The song IMO will go good with Sasuke and Akiko relationship later on.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own 10 Years or any of the Character from Naruto except for my OC characters..

* * *

**The Meeting**

In the bright summer day, the Uchiha district was having a mutual get together with the family. 23 year old Uchiha Rin was having a hard time with her husband, 23 year old Uchiha Obito about going to this 'family reunion' type of activity.

"Let's go Obito," Rin would constantly say as she pulled her husband from his arm, ushering him to go through the door.

Obito would constantly pull back on his wife saying the same answer to her, "Rin… I don't want to go… We never go to these." He got loose and then went back to sit on his couch.

"I know… That is why I want to go to this one. Besides… It was the clan leader Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Mikoto who invited us today. We have never been personally invited before," Rin said as she grabbed a hold of Obito arm again to start pulling. He gave her a mischievous grin and grabbed a hold of her arm, pulled her down on top of him so she would lie on his lap.

He let go of her arm once she was on his lap, with the tips of his fingers he caressed the side of her face, turning her attention to him as he leaned in. A light blush colored her skin as he did this, and he spoke in a low tone, their faces less than 2 inches from each other, she could feel his hot breath against her lips, "Don't you want to stay home… relax.. I mean you have been working a lot at the hospital this past week… And then maybe you and me could you know…" He gave her a flirtatious smirk as he leaned up and kissed her on the lips lightly.

A pair of big dark brown eyes stared over the arm of the couch at the couple as they kissed. A childish giggle came from the holder of the eyes, which caught the attention of the lovers. Rin slightly pushed Obito from off of her and gave him a stern look saying, "Bribery is not going to work on me Obito, you should know better than that. Also another thing; not in front of Akiko." Rin smiled as she slid off of Obito and walked over to the holder of the dark brown eyes. It a beautiful little girl, with auburn hair like Rin that cascaded down to the little girls mid back, same big brown eye as Rin but a tinge darker than hers, slightly plump lips like Rin. She was a smaller version of Rin except for she didn't have the markings on her cheeks like Rin, and had some facial features of Obito also. She was their 5 years old daughter named Akiko, revealing her fathers grin as her mother picked her up.

Obito crossed his arms and looked at his daughter with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk, "Were you spying on us?"

Akiko giggled and held out her arms towards Obito while Rin was walking back to him with Akiko in her arms, to signalize she wanted to go to him. Obito uncrossed his arms with a gentle smile and held out his arms as Rin passed Akiko to him. Akiko quickly wrapped her arms around Obito neck, placing a kiss on his cheek and looked at him with puppy dog pout to say in an adorable childish tone, "No daddy... Of course I wouldn't spy on you and mommy."

Obito played with Akiko hair placing a hand on her back to hold her to him, and smirked, "You are too cute…" Akiko giggled again as she played with his hatiate on his forehead, seeing her reflection from it and made weird faces to it, cracking up when she saw the conclusion of her action. Rin laughed slightly and sat next to Obito, as he placed his free arm around her shoulder to bring her to him.

Rin leaned against him and smiled sweetly as she watched Akiko interact with her father and said, "Plus… Don't you want to show off our gorgeous daughter to everyone else? Show them what the Uchiha clan has been missing this whole time, and rub it in their faces that we are still together."

Obito thought about this for a second and smirked, "I always love your twisted mind Rin. Fine… we will go… But only because I want to show you both off the 'family'…" He rolled his eyes to the 'family' part then grinned as he slid his arm off of Rin and picked up Akiko before heading out the door of their house along side his wife.

They didn't live in the Uchiha district, Obito never thought to highly of the clan, considering the way they treated him when he was a child. He always thought they were too stuck up, a little too much like the Hyuuga clan, and expected too much from the younger generation.

When Rin and himself got married when they were 18 he immediately moved out of the Uchiha district, especially since they insulted Rin many times, thought she was too low for their precious clan. Soon after Rin got pregnant, which made Obito glad that his child would not have to grow up in the pushy environment the Uchiha would give off to the younger generations.

He no longer wore the Uchiha symbol on him like he did when he was little, many Uchiha along with others would think this a great disrespect to the clan, but he didn't care. Now as they walked up to the Uchiha district, everyone stopped and stared at them, recognizing Obito immediately since he was known around all of the villages, some one to defiantly fear along side his best friend Hatake Kakashi. Some glared at him for abandoning his clan for the past few years, while others stared in shock, and very few were actually happy to see him.

Obito had his arm around Rin shoulder and leaned in to say in a low tone so she could only hear, "And this is why I haven't come here in the past 5 years…"

Rin kept a smile on her face as they continued to walk down the district and said back, "Just act normal… everything will be fine." Akiko smiled at all of the people staring at them which in term got some to actually smile at her back. Obito noticed this and continued to walk proudly through the streets, holding Akiko with one arm, and his wife wrapped under the other.

A raven haired female Uchiha with a kind smile spotted them and walked over to them. She bowed respectively and said in joyful manner, "I am glad you both decided to come, thank you."

"Hello Mikoto, and its not problem of course we wouldn't refuse when actually asked to come, so really we should be thanking you," Rin said with a smile.

Another man with dark brown hair walked up to them coolly with about an inch of line going down on each side of his nose, stopped next to Mikoto and said, "For a while there we thought you wouldn't come."

"Hello Fugaku… And sorry we had a few things to do before we came," Obito lied with a bashful smile on his face.

Mikoto smiled when she looked at Akiko and asked, "Now who may this little one be?"

"My name Akiko Uchiha. What is your name?" Akiko said in an adorable voice as she held out a hand to shake at Mikoto. Mikoto laughed slightly as she took the little girls hand into her own and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Akiko… My name is Mikoto Uchiha, and this is my husband Fugaku Uchiha," Mikoto answered while glancing over to Fugaku to signify it was him. Fugaku smiled kindly and bowed his head respectively at the young child.

Akiko face brightened up as she said excitedly, "We have the same last name!"

Mikoto and Rin giggled at Akiko reaction and Mikoto nodded as she said, "That we do."

A little raven haired boy with big black eyes along with a hair style that seemed like the back of his hair was shaped like a chekens rear, peered out from behind Mikoto as he looked up and studied the girl in Obito arms curiously, and then tugged at the hem of his mothers dress while saying, "But Mommy… She doesn't look like an Uchiha?"

Obito heard this and thought, "_Thank God for that!_"

Akiko looked down at the raven haired boy, studied him in curiosity too. She didn't know why but she felt slightly drawn to the boy. She tugged at Obito shirt looked down to signalize she wanted to be placed down. Obito smiled at her and complied as he gently placed her down on the ground, kneeling beside her.

Mikoto knelt down by the boy also, placing a gentle hand behind his back and with her other hand touched his nose with her index finger playfully, smiled to say, "Mind your manners little one, just because she doesn't look like an Uchiha doesn't mean she isn't." She looked at Akiko which was now on the ground and then to Obito and Rin with a bashful smile, "I am sorry about that."

"No it's no problem," Rin said with a kind smile. Akiko kept studying the boy with curiosity and then walked up to him to study him closer, as she circled him. She was curious of what an 'Uchiha' should look like, not only that he seemed to have sparked a high interest in her that she couldn't explain why she seemed drawn to him.

Obito noticed this and thought that maybe Akiko might be a little too close to the boy's personal space and he said, "Akiko… Back off a little." She ignored her father request still studying the boy. The boy pale cheeks seemed to tint slightly in a light pink when he was been studied as his eyes followed her, studying her in curiosity too for one wondering why she was doing this, and two he also seemed to be drawn to her for some odd reason. Their eyes connected at last as they looked at each other, staring into each other eyes with the same question lingering in their mind, 'Why do I feel like I can't take my eyes off of you?' A light blush appeared on Akiko face also, as the boys blush deepened.

Mikoto smiled at the two and said, "This is my youngest 8 year old son Akiko… His name is Sasuke."

Hearing this Akiko slightly snapped out of her daze and took out her right hand in front of Sasuke saying with a half smile half grin, "Nice to meet you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her hand at first before adjoining his and hers together with a smile and said, "Nice to meet you too Akiko." They shook hand for a second and then released each other.

"You both can go and play at the playground over there if you want?" Mikoto said as she pointed at the play area.

Akiko eyed her target and instinctively grabbed Sasuke hand and started to run forward towards the play area with a grin, "Come on Sasuke."

Sasuke was first stunned at the girl's sudden valiant spirit as she dragged him off with her and he answered with a smile, "Alright…"

Rin and Mikoto giggled at them as Obito smirked and Fugaku smiled awkwardly.

"Well isn't she a confident one," Mikoto commented as the two kids finally reached the play ground.

"Oh yeah… Extremely pushy too," Obito added with a smirk.

"When she wants something, she will usually get it one way or another," Rin also added.

"I can see that," Fugaku said.

"We brought her up that way.. We want her to be confident and if she wants something she can't just sit back and wish it to happen, she has to go get it, and place effort in the task," Obito smiled as he watched his daughter interact with the young Uchiha boy as if they were the best of friends.

"It's wonderful watching children interact… I mean look at them, they just met each other and they act like they have known each other their whole life," Mikoto said with a motherly smile on her face.

"Well now that they are distracted, you both can mingle with the rest of the clan," Fugaku said as he went to lead them towards the main events.

Obito and Rin seemed slightly discomforted with this considering their welcoming wasn't that great when being glared at from at least ¾ of the clan. Mikoto picked up on this and smiled, "Don't worry about them, and ignore it. They will get used to you soon."

"I hope so," Rin said as she followed Mikoto into the group of Uchiha along side Obito.

Fugaku stopped and looked back at another raven haired boy who had his hair pulled back in a tie reaching to his mid back and had longer lines on each side of his nose just like Fugaku and looked like an older version of Sasuke, "Itachi! Watch your brother and his new friend… Make sure they don't get hurt."

Itachi stepped off the wall he was leaning against and bowed slightly to comply, "Yes Father…" He then walked off by the play area where Sasuke and Akiko where playing.  
Few hours passed and they were reaching the end of the get together. Every one started to head back to their house. Obito, Rin, Mikoto, Fugaku and the rest of the parents walked over to the play area finding Itachi sitting back comfortably on a bench watching the children. They looked out to where the children were playing, and what they saw got them a little worried. Itachi noticed this too right before them and got up to walk over to the group of kids.

There were a total of 8 kids out in the playground, 3 girls and 5 boys. They huddled together and seemed like they were arguing about something. The 2 other girls seemed to be teasing Akiko for being an Uchiha and not carrying the basic traits of one sometimes getting a little physical to where Akiko was a point of tears and Sasuke seemed to have finally stepped in. Unfortunately the one 6 year old girl he pushed off of Akiko was a younger sister of another boy in the playground that about 10. When the girl explained the situation to her older brother whom he soon turned on Akiko having his three other buddies back him up.

"You're not an Uchiha… Your scum!" The brother told Akiko.

"I said leave her alone," Sasuke said in Akiko defense as she coward behind him.

"Tch.. You must be a scum lover eh Sasuke?" the boy remarked back with disgust and continued to tease Sasuke and Akiko.

Akiko was now getting agitated, before they were just picking on her and she was hurt but now they turned on Sasuke like vipers and she didn't like that one bit. She stepped in front of Sasuke and faced the boy which was about a foot taller than her.

"What is wrong with you? He is only trying to defend me. And you called me scum?" Akiko bit back with a hint of bitter sarcasm at the end. They were amazed of how a 5 year old would have the guts to even try to cut back at some one twice her age.

The boy cocked an eye brow at Akiko and then gave a stern look at Sasuke speaking in a slight dangerous tone, "Keep your bitch on a leash Sasuke!"

"!!" Akiko gave the boy a shocked expression as he took the final cut at both of them. As she was about to punch the boy on reflex a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back and saw it was Sasuke holding it. She gave him confused look thinking, "_Is he letting the guy win? Is he going to let him be that mean to me?_"

"Don't Akiko," Sasuke said as his bangs over shadowed his eyes, hiding his true intentions. The boy smirked at Sasuke reaction thinking he won, and Akiko gave Sasuke a start struck expression confused of how he just turned on her.

Sasuke pulled Akiko back to him and brought her to his side before letting go of her wrist. Akiko stared at him mouth open with confusion.

"No… Let me," Sasuke said in a hush tone to Akiko as he quickly shifted his gaze upwards revealing eyes of anger at the boy, made a fist with his right hand, pulled it back and punched the boy hard in the face. When the boy fell to the floor Sasuke quickly jumped on top of him and started repeatedly punching the boy in the face and the boy cried out in each punch.

All of them gasped except for Akiko which jumped up in excitement and started to root Sasuke on, "Alright Sasuke! You're beating the crap out of-!!"

The sister of the boy tackled Akiko on the ground and went to start beating her, "This is all your fault!" But Akiko shifted her head to the side when the first fist came down, having the girl punch the floor instead. The girl cried out in pain and Akiko took her chance by pushing her off and rolling over her so she could start punching. She managed to get two hits on the girls face when she suddenly felt some one pull her off by her waist quickly and on the other side of the body that pulled her off was Sasuke struggling in its grasp by his waist too.

"Let me go Itachi!" Sasuke blurted out in slight anger, he wanted to keep beating up the boy for what he said.

Itachi jumped back from the children with both Akiko and Sasuke before the kids thought they would get a free shot while he has them pinned. He set both of them down and as Sasuke was about to run back and go get the other boy Itachi stopped him with only one movement, bringing his index and middle finger together and hit the middle of Sasuke forehead lightly but caused Sasuke to fall back from surprise.

Sasuke glared up at Itachi and rubbed the spot were he was hit as he said; "I hate it when you do that big brother." Akiko now realized that they were brothers; she was wondering why they looked so much alike.

"Hn.. Foolish little brother," Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke smirked back, forgetting the fact that he was angry at the one boy. The sibling's parents were out raged as they glared at Sasuke and Akiko. The boy started to bleed under his right eye barely able to keep it open and on his forehead, while the rest of his face was covered in a few bruises. The girl only suffered a black eye and a bruise on the opposite cheek.

Obito and Fugaku shun shined behind Sasuke and Akiko as the mothers walked up to them with a stern look. Obito crouched down and leaned in behind Akiko before she could notice he was there and said in a hush tone in her ear, "You have some explaining to do Akiko."

Akiko jumped, not noticing her father was right behind her and turned around while rubbing the back of her head shyly, "What would you like to know?"

Fugaku gave a stern look at Sasuke and said since he heard Akiko, "You can start with why you both were beating up other kids?"

"Well girls were teasing me because I didn't look like an Uchiha and that I was scum… Sasuke tried to tell them to stop but that's when the boys got involved. All of a sudden they started to turn on Sasuke so then I tried to stop them," Akiko started with as both mothers got there to hear the story.

Sasuke gave a slight angry look as he pointed at the boy to add his part, "And then he told me 'keep your bitch on a leash Sasuke!'… So I punched him, and decided that wasn't enough and I continued to punch him."

Itachi, Fugaku, Obito, Mikoto, and Rin all gave a shocked look while both fathers turned and glared at the boy especially Obito. Obito was tempted to going over there and finishing the job for Sasuke but controlled him self.

"But then why were you punching the other girl?" Rin said out of curiosity to Akiko.

"Well I'm guessing she didn't like me cheering Sasuke on so she tackled me to the ground and went to start punching me. I moved my head out of the way in time so she hit her hand on the floor. I took my chance and pushed her off as I got on top of her and started to beat her down," Akiko answered with a smile and Obito had to contain his laugh.

Obito and Fugaku saw the parents walking towards them with chafed expressions. Fugaku turned and said as he looked at Itachi, Mikoto, and Rin, "You three stay with the kids… Obito and I will take care of them." Fugaku and Obito walked into the clearing as the parents delivered their outraged speeches to them. It was a shouting match since the parents of the sibling did not seem to let Obito nor Fugaku speak through their ranting. So in order for them to speak they had to talk over them.

They all sat back and watched the two fathers argue with the other parents for the next few minutes until the parents finally got put in their place and stopped arguing against Obito and Fugaku. The couple turned around, walked back to both of their children and then went home with a defeated look on their faces. Once ever one left Obito and Fugaku walked back with irritated looks on their faces.

"I don't think we will be coming back to any more reunions," Obito said while he walked up to his family.

"Why not?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"If they are going to isolate Akiko because of the way she looks, I don't think I will be able to let things slide like I did today… She is my daughter, I don't want her to be disrespected like that all the time," Obito answered but then looked at Sasuke, "But I do thank you for sticking up for her. It seems like not all Uchiha are that stuck up." Obito looked up at Mikoto and Fugaku as well to signalize he was talking about them as well.

Sasuke blushed and smiled bashfully, Fugaku gave Obito a stoic expression but nodded to thank him, while Mikoto smiled sweetly and said, "Well thank you… But!" She looked at Akiko and Sasuke which started to talk to each other while she spoke. "I would hate to split them apart when they just met and clearly like one another as friends."

"I know what you mean, she has never shown this much interest in a friend so quickly like Sasuke," Rin said as she looked at the kids, a hint of guilt in her eyes and she looked up at Obito while pouting.

"Same with him," Fugaku added.

"But if she comes back, others will tease her.. I don't want her to grow up like that," Obito said.

"Well we could arrange some play dates… It could out side the clan or it could be at our houses… Either way they would still see each other," Mikoto bargained.

"That sounds like a good idea... How about once or twice a week?" Rin added with out Obito consent. Obito hesitated to argue the point but he let it be.

"Every Wednesday and Saturday?" Mikoto added excitedly.

Rin looked up at Obito to get his approval now as he thought, "_Why couldn't you do this before?_" He smiled and nodded to show her it was ok with him.

Rin leaned up and kissed him on the lips to say thank you, knowing how it took him to say yes considering he hated most of the Uchiha clan and would have loved to cut all ties with them. She then turned to Mikoto and said, "How about the park in the center of Konoha sound to you for next Wednesday?"

Mikoto smiled and nodded, "That is fine with me… But it has to be after he gets out of the Academy… which will be around 5pm after he has done homework and eaten dinner?"

Rin nodded and said, "That should be fine with me... Akiko, say your goodbyes, we need to go home." Akiko attention was grabbed at the sound of her name. She looked at her mother and gave her a pouting look.

"But mommy… I want to stay and play," Akiko said in a childish tone.

"Can't she stay longer?" Sasuke said as he too pouted to Akiko and his own parents.

"You will see each other again in three days at the park okay? But we need to get home before it gets dark," Obito laughed as he knelt down to the ground at Akiko level. Akiko face was flustered as she didn't get what she wanted, even when she pouted. She was debating on arguing the manner but saw no point since she was going to see Sasuke again soon. She looked at her parents defeated look before turning to Sasuke with a smile.

"I will see you later Sasuke," Akiko said to him sweetly.

Sasuke nodded with a smile and replied, "See you then Akiko-!!" Akiko ran to him and placed her arms around him in an embrace, and at first Sasuke esitated but then hugged her back. She then leaned up standing on her tips toes and kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed madly in shock when she did this.

"Thank you for earlier also," Akiko said as she let go of him and started to walk to her parents. Both couples smiled sweetly at the two, as Sasuke placed a hand to where she kissed him in surprise. They all said good bye as Sasuke stood there still in shock. After the shock settled in he smiled kindly and watched Akiko and her parents walk off into the night.

"Bye Akiko-chan…" Sasuke said to him self marveled by the girl presence.

* * *

Those were one of the happiest memories I carried close to my heart, the time Sasuke and I would get together and play twice a week. It's funny how innocent and joyful a child life is, how one simple play of tag or a races on the swings could be so pleasing compared to greediness every one holds to when they grow up.

Unfortunately those times didn't last too long. Soon after came the Uchiha Massacre and the disturbing thing about it is that my parents knew this was going to happen. How so? We got a knock at the door at 11 am the same day and who is the culprit of this knock, Itachi Uchiha.

At first I didn't understand back then, all I knew is when he left my parents soon packed up our belonging and we left the village in secrecy with out warning to any. Many thought we had died along with the Uchiha but we were very much alive, and we moved into a different village with a new alias, leaving the lives we once held behind with out looking back. Hidden Village of Cloud is where we resided in afterward and we were named the Fukui family. My mother and Father had to change their first names but my name still remained the same.

It wasn't till later that I found out exactly why Itachi showed up at our house. He was there to warn us, since he was the one who was going to kill them off. It was the Hokage's order for him to kill every Uchiha there was, including my parents and myself. But because he knew we had no real ties with the dealing that the Uchiha were planning to do a coupe de tat against the village, he warned us in order for us to escape the fate. My father understood and thanked Itachi for telling them this before he left. I found out the true reasons when I was twelve, and my heart sank. How could we have let this happen, where the Uchiha that cruel that they truly needed to be whipped out? And then the realization came in tact… My dearest friend… Sasuke… The one I had grown to love deeply was now gone forever… Oh so I thought.

I would meet Sasuke again years later in the darkest hours of my life. We had both changed to what we used to be. For those who know Sasuke's story you know well enough that he is not to blame for what had happened, people make mistakes everyone in a while. But sometimes the mistakes are too grave.

As you know by now my name is Akiko Uchiha, and I am here to tell you my story… No… Our story... Since you already know of Sasuke malevolent life, I will show you how I became the person I am today before I show you how Sasuke and I were brought together once more, and that is of the pain and suffering we both shared. The proceeding events can be quite ghastly to many so brace your selves. It's going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

You have been warned, but will you stay to find out what has happened to the confident and happy child Akiko used to be once? Stay tunned till the next chapter of Through The Iris.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i thought i would give you all a happy chapter before going into the not so happy one lol. Please review, they make my day :P


End file.
